Going Wild Force Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Going Wild Force Part 2. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Stanley Pines: Previously on Power Rangers Pirate Force! Stanley Pines: Still thinking about Dipper and Mabel? Ford Pines: I still do, Stanley, it's been so long since they return to their parents. Stanley Pines: Yep, let's hope we'd see them again this summer. Captain Whiskers: Alright, Mateys. It's time we begin our next plan! it's time we take matter into our own hands. With the resurrection crystal, he resurrected and revived Master Org, the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok, Onikage, Dai Shi, the Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja, and the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper. Master Mao: Ford, we need your help. Ford Pines: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. Stanley Pines: What's going on? Master Rilla: Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers are what's going on, Stanley. Master Lope: In your homeland called Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: Gravity Falls, are you serious!? Master Mao: We are serious, Ford, you have some friends who might be endanger as well. Naja: Too late, Blue Ranger! Ryo Vinsmoke: (groans in pain and powers down) My chest! Theo Martin: (as he and Max rushed to him) Hold on, Ryo, we got you! Max Cooper: Guys, Ryo's hurt, we have to regroup! Captain Emmett: Right, Max. (to his first mate) Marine, use Bendy's smokescreen balls! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Ford Pines: What do you want from us, Whiskers!? Stanley Pines: Yeah, what the big idea teaming up with Master Org and Dai Shi!? Captain Whisker: You two be seeing it very soon, Mateys. Master Org: Once we destroy your Power Rangers, we shall start massive pollution throughout Gravity Falls. Dai Shi: And then, all humanity will suffer our wrath. As they laughed evilly, Ford and Stan hoped the Power Rangers will rescue them along with their friends. Dipper Pines: (voice over) Going Wild Force Part 2! The episode begins with Ford, Stanley, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their friends captured, Captain Emmett and his crew were getting worried about what would happen. Captain Emmett: So, what's the plan? Cole Evans: We may not know yet, Emmett. But we will find a way to save Stan, Ford, and the others. Casey Rhodes: Cole's right, we Power Rangers are in this together. Captain Emmett: Aye. Cole Evans: We're all in this together, you'll see. Callie Jones: I hope we're not too late on this. Zen-Aku: Rangers! Merrick Baliton: What is it, Zen-Aku? Zen-Aku: It's Captain Whiskers, he along with Master Org, and Dai Shi have plans for Gravity Falls. Marine the Raccoon: What kind of plans? Zen-Aku: They're going to create massive pollution and ultimate fear on humanity. Maria Swanson: They're going to pollute the earth, this is unacceptable. John Silver: Aye, Maria. We must put a stop to all of this! So, they had to think of a plan to rescue their friends soon. Then, Emmett came to see the Wild Zords. Red Lion Zord: (roars) Captain Emmett: Wow, Red Lion, that's some roar have there. Yellow Eagle Zord: (screeching) Captain Emmett: Really, I think your wings look great when your flying around, Yellow Eagle. Blue Shark Zord: (growls) Captain Emmett: And the you swim, Blue Shark, you could be the fastest creature of the sea. Black Bison Zord: (grunts) Captain Emmett: Man, with those horns, you can take on anything, Black Bison. Cole Evans: I didn't know how good you are a communicating with the Wild Zords, Emmett. Captain Emmett: What can I say, it's a gift. Cole Evans: When I was raised in the jungle a long time ago, I learned to communicates with animals and the Wild Zords by listening to the words coming from the hearts. White Tiger Zord: (growling) Cole Evans: Emmett, they're telling you how to save Ford, Stanley, and the others. Captain Emmett: Don't you worry about that, my mates and I will save them, in fact, I just got an idea. Meanwhile at Captain Whiskers ship, he explain his plan with Master Org and Dai Shi. Captain Whiskers: The time has come, Master Org, it's time we start polluting Gravity Falls. Master Org: It will be my pleasure, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Time to bring fear to all humans, Dai Shi. Dai Shi: My thoughts exactly, Captain Whiskers. So, they make ready to begin their dark purpose. Luckily, Dipper and Mabel came up with an escape plan. Dipper Pines: Mabel, see if you can reach my Crystal Flashlight. Stanley Pines: The Crystal Flashlight, what for? Mabel Pines: I got it, Dipper. Ford Pines: What're you going to do with it? Mabel Pines: Hold on, I got this. As he made the chains too big, they make their quick getaway. At the caverns, John Silver showed Emmett the Ancient Zodiac. John Silver: Look at this, Emmett. That's the Ancient Zodiac against Bill Cipher that was once nearly complete long ago. Captain Emmett: Wow, that is something. John Silver: Aye, and Stanley and Ford are one of them that represented their symbols. With that said, Emmett understand why Ford and Stanley were captured. Captain Emmett: Hmm, we've got to save them and their comrades as well. John Silver: And we will together, Emmett, you and your crew were chosen as rangers for a reason. So, they agreed to what must be done to safe Gravity Falls. Back with Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and the others, they were on their way to Animarium. Dipper Pines: Come on, the Animarium isn't too far from here! Ford Pines: Hurry, we don't want Whiskers find out that we're escaping! Suddenly, the Pirate Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi appeared out of nowhere. Robbie Valentino: You've got to be kidding me! Dipper Pines: There're too many of them! Zen-Aku: Duck! ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5